hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Vienna (Robert Edelstein)
Vienna is a fanmade character for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers created by Himaruya Hidekaz. He represents the capital of Austria. In 2011, he was given the human name Robert Edelstein. Attributes Appearance Vienna has somewhat messy dark brown hair like his brother Austria. However, his physical resemblance with his brother stops there. His skin is of a lighter tone and he lacks the ahoge and mole Austria has. He also has dark blue eyes as opposed to Austria's violet eyes. He mostly wears a navy military uniform with a white dress shirt and black tie underneath. His casual clothing consists of a black hooded jacket over a white dress shirt, a black tie and jeans. Personality and Interests Vienna, unlike Austria, plays the violin. He is sometimes seen carrying a violin case around. He is passionate about music like his brother. He is also an pessimist who doubted the marriage between Austria and Hungary. He does not speak in a formal manner as frequently as Austria, and tends to use coarse language as well. He addresses Austria as 'bastard-Bruder' or 'stupid Bruder'. (Bruder is German for 'brother'.) Whenever Germany and Austria argue about famous musicians being Austrian or German, Vienna would usually interject by saying 'Don't you wish they never existed?', even though he knows which nationality the particular artist in question is. Relationships Austria The two, being siblings, have an unstable brother relationship due to their conflicting personalities. Although Vienna does not want to admit it, he relies on Austria. The two sometimes actually get along with each other, and are said to produce ear-soothing music when playing their instruments in harmony together. Austria is shown to be very concerned about his brother's well-being and health, even insisting that he goes for monthly medical check-ups. When Vienna heard this, he insisted that he was 'perfectly fine' and that it was Austria who needed to go for a check-up. Hungary Vienna is afraid of Hungary, another fact he doesn't want to admit. He is beaten up by here many times before, mostly because of his rudeness and insults to Austria. Vienna was really disappointed when he was made the second capital of Austria-Hungary, meaning that Hungary officially became his sibling. Budapest The two have been good friends since the Austria-Hungary was formed, with both of them being the two capitals. They got along well and are good friends even today, being twinned with each other. Both of them objected against the marriage between Hungary and Austria, but to no avail. Berlin Both of them have a good relationship and they knew each other for a long time. Being heavy drinkers, they are drinking buddies and when it comes to looking for company, Vienna will approach Berlin first. Trivia *Vienna's birthday, 18 June, corresponds with the date 'The Final Act' of the Congress of Vienna was signed. *Vienna is often depicted as being older than Austria, although in technical terms they are around the same age as each other. *Vienna was officially mentioned in Austria's version of Marukaite Chikyuu. *Vienna made his debut in the fanfiction, Europe and Asia: Letters Times Three (http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7478806/1/Europe_and_Asia_Letters_Times_Three), along with Berlin and Budapest, and later Copenhagen, Florence and Washington, D.C. He also appeared in the fanfiction Two Months to Heaven. Category:Characters Category:Cities Category:Capital Cities Category:Male Characters